I was
by Triaxx2
Summary: Companion piece to We were. Kim's thoughts, set twenty years after the series.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or any of it's characters.

---

I was...

I was a hero.

I was a fighter.

I was a warrior.

I was a leader.

I was Kim Possible. My name has changed, and so in someways, has who I am. I was teenage heroine, with my sidekick Ron. He was more to me than that. But then he fell. He and Shego. I reached for them. I tried to save them. I missed, and lost them both. In more ways than I knew. Oh, I defeated Drakken. Without Shego, he's nothing. An annoyance. It was Ron that I was worried about. But I was caught up in Global Justice reports, and paperwork, and no one would listen about Ron. Wade found him. Saw he was alive, and tracked him, until he reached civilization. He and Shego. They split. I thought it was just a survival thing. I was wrong.

I didn't know it, but he and she began to spend time together. They hid it well, genuinely trying to kill each other when we fought. I never thought it possible. Should have figured it. He told me, shortly after I got hit with the Moodulator. It was why he tried to break up with me during the date. Oh boy, I was mad. I still remember it.

---

"K.P., I've got something to tell you." He smiled mistily. I swallowed, not entirely sure what he wanted. "It's about some feelings I've been having, that I can't hide any more." I was really getting nervous. "It's about a girl, that I'm not sure..." He swallowed, and I felt a lump in my throat. "It's Shego." I stared at him, the bottom falling out of my mind. My mouth worked silently, my brain having stopped all intelligent function for the moment. "K.P.?"

"Shego?" I asked. It took quite a bit of effort to manage that.

"Yes. We've been... Talking together for a while." He smiled again. "I think I like her."

"Shego?" I couldn't help repeating myself, or keep the incredulous tone from my voice. I just couldn't believe it.

"Yes, Shego. Kim? What's the matter?" I proceeded to tell him, at great length, and volume, exactly what was the matter. He listened. Damn him, and I did at the time, repeatedly, he simply listened, and considered it thoughtfully, before responding. His response was simple, and to the point.

"I know, and I just don't care." I stopped at that point, since I'd run out of things to say.

"Why? Why Shego? Just tell me that." I asked, fighting to keep tears from my eyes. He smiled, and shifted closer on the couch. He took my hands, smiling.

"I don't know, not entirely." He sighed. "We talked, Shego and I, while we fought our way out of that valley. I told her things I've never anyone, not even you. Things I just buried, that I couldn't pass to those I trust, not because I didn't think..." He choked on his own words. "Just private things, that I wanted to have just for myself. I don't know why I told them to her. I get the feeling the things she told me, were, the same kinds of things. That's why I never said anything about it. K.P., I don't want to fight about this." He smiled at me. Damn. He could melt stone with that smile.

"I don't either. I just can't, understand why her." I choked this time, but on tears, not words. "I need, some time to think. Can you...?" He nodded, still smiling, though softly now.

"Of course. I'm just a call away if you need me." He kissed the back of my hand, and rose, walking out the door. For just that moment in time, I thought out of my life. How wrong I was.

---

I burst into tears, the instant the door clicked when the tongue of the knob shut. Mom found me like that still crying, though I'd long since run out of tears. It was almost another hour before I could tell her what was wrong. She pointed out to me, that he had made jokes about Josh Mankey, but had supported me none the less. I nodded, silent. The fact that he'd stood there, no matter who I dated, and continued to support me, was something I'd forgotten. I don't know what it was about the way she put it, but I felt it only right that I return the favor. I called him. He didn't answer, yet some one picked up the phone. It was Shego. I swallowed, faked a voice, and hung up, claiming a wrong number.

I didn't see him until cheer practice the next day. Bonnie made a few comments, and I came really close to smashing her face in for her. Ron stopped me. The same way he always did, with just a hand or a word. This time a hand on my shoulder. I hit her with a retort, sharp and to the point, rather than the punch I was about to throw. Ron led me off to the side. He asked if my mind was made up. I told him yes. He looked at me. It made the puppy dog pout seem tame. I couldn't have told him I disapproved, if I could have shown she'd killed his parents. He danced for joy when I told him my decision. He also kissed Bonnie, though I think he did that for me.

We fought Drakken and Shego a few days later. While Drakken was busy with Ron, I put Shego in a headlock, which I apologized for later, and apologized to her. It was for bad mouthing her, though I can't be sure whether she ever found out just what the apology was for. When she and Ron's parents first met, I was sure they were going to welcome her with open arms. Not. They tried to have her jailed, then a restraining order when that didn't work. Ron's eighteenth birthday cut off the order. They turned away from him. Something I never thought they'd do, but then, I've been proven wrong before. He left for college, and they couldn't stay away.

Shego left Drakken, one spring morning, quiting, and walking out. She never told me the entire story of that morning, but I suppose it's only fair. I never told her how he died. He took Dementor with him over a waterfall. He was never heard from again. I don't think, that she knew just how much she truly meant to him. I didn't matter, and I think except his mother and cousin, I was the only person to visit his memorial.

Watching the dealings with Shego's family was totally hilarious. They welcomed Ron with open arms, and only one reservation. Hego, by virtue of his day job, couldn't like Ron entirely, but he left that at work with him. It was Shego's parents arriving that started the fun, really. Shego doesn't know I told them about the wedding. In fact, they don't know either. After all the trouble, I'm glad they don't. They objected to Ron on religious grounds. I think that's a weak minded defense, but it seemed to work for them.

I was a friend.

I was true, no matter the end.

I was unsure, yet confident.

I was there, when no one else was.

I met my husband, David Whitehawk, while fighting marijuana growers on an indian reservation, with Ron and Shego. He was a tribal police officer, and worked with us. He offered me coffee after they were in the wagon, and I accepted. The second best decision I've ever made. Only saying hello to Ron in pre-K was higher, and I'm sure that I'll lower even that in a few months when the baby is born. We've not decided on a name, since we aren't sure, if it's a boy or girl. We want it to be a surprise.

I married David on the reservation, in a traditional ceremony. I remarried him a few months later, in a ceremony more characteristic of my beliefs. Namely if I want to get married in a church, after I've already been married, I'm going to do so, whether the groom is willing, or in chains. That's what David keeps joking. After we were married, we began to discuss, along with Wade and Monique, exactly how to get Ron and Shego married. Eloping was Monique's idea, but they insisted on having their parents present. Kidnapping the lot, was David's idea. I made it work, with Wade calling in favors. We snatched them all in the middle of the night, and flew them, drugged to Las Vegas. David never mentioned how he got Shego's father to walk her down the isle, though I'm assuming the ceremonial knife he brought, was just ceremonial. There ceremony went flawlessly. Partially because the parent's were all threatened with greivous bodily harm if they interfered, as well as being chained in place.

When Reginald was born, I saw instantly the resemblence to Ron and Shego, and the smiles they wore were almost the exact same as when they married. Almost. I suppose I'll have the same smile on my face. I was at first surprised at the name choice, until we found out he had gained powers like Shegos. We've jokingly referred to him as Rego, a nickname, that gets mixed reactions.

All things considered now, I'm in the bottom of my heart, and the back of my mind, very glad, I decided to stick by Ron, despite my personal feelings towards Shego. After all, what kind of friend would I be if I didn't? I'll tell you. Not one worthy of Ron.

I was a leader.

I was a warrior.

I was a fighter.

I was a hero.

I was...

---

Kim folded the paper, and slipped it into a jacket pocket before turning towards the door of the church. David, tall and strong leaned down and kissed her neck, before wrapping an arm around her shoulders, helping her up the steps of the church. The usher led them to the front row, beside Ron and Shego, and Wade's parents.

"Hello Kim." Shego smiled. "I trust you're well?" Kim laughed.

"I feel like I'm carrying a bowling ball." Kim replied. Shego grinned.

"That'll pass." Shego assured her. Reggie walked up, appearently returning from the bathroom.

"Hi Aunt Kim, Hi Uncle David." He grinned, and giggled as they kissed him in greeting.

"Here comes the bride." Ron pointed.


	2. Out for Coffee

There was a blast of cold air, a the wind swept under the tarp where four people lay concealed, on a cold desert morning.

On the left side, the dark haired ex-super villaness, known as Shego lay in her trademark, and trademarked black, and green suit. To her right, lay Ron Stoppable, now twenty one, he had grown into his lanky frame. Shego hid her smile, her lover for three years, he had grown into everything. To Ron's right, his best friend, and leader of Team Possible, as well as it's namesake. Kimberly Anne Possible.

She and Shego had been rivals, until Ron reavealed that he had been dating her. There was still tension between them, but both had obviously bottled it, so as to not force him to choose. He could see it come out on occasion, when they sparred. To the right of the red haired heroine sat David Whitehawk, a Tribal Policeman, who had called them in to help catching a particularly clever band of poachers.

"They should be here anytime now." The dark blond man whispered.

"Right." Kim replied, sweeping her binoculars along the dirt track. Though she couldn't see it, Ron and Shego had a standing bet, as to when David would ask Kim out. "There they are." Kim snapped. All four sprang into action, slipping out from under cover.

Thirty minutes later, after it was all over, the four leaned against a police car, watching from four very bruised, sour looking poachers being loaded into another pair of cars. David tilted his head, and glanced at Kim.

"Miss Possible, Kim?" He choked.

"Yes, David?" Kim replied.

"Would you like to go for coffee?" He asked nervously.

"Sure." Kim replied.

"Damn." Ron swore. Shego laughed.

"Told you so." She chuckled, and threw an arm around his shoulders. Ron gave David a sour look.

"Couldn't have waited ten minutes, could you?" He laughed, and followed Shego to her sports car.

"What was that about?" David asked Kim. She laughed.

"Long story." She replied. "Now, about that coffee?"

"So, his pants?" David asked, laughing. "Oh, that's rich." He smiled. "So, did you and he ever?"

"No, no, we never even dated, much less got together." Kim chuckled, and peered into her cup. "I considered it, but then he sprang Shego on me." Kim smiled wryly. "I never saw it coming."

"You didn't?" David asked. "That's a surprise."

"I never expected it." Kim admitted. "I mean, up until that point, we had fought her on a daily basis. I noticed an improvement in Ron's fighting, but Shego still pounded on him everytime. One time he had a positively gigantic bruise on his lower back, where she hit him with a pipe."

"Shouldn't that have killed him?" David asked, eyes wide.

"Yeah, but I asked her about it, and she said she'd aimed very carefully. Of course, we had a fight about it, but..." Kim made a dismissive gesture. "Let's just say Ron is one hell of a peacemaker when he puts his mind to it." She smiled. "So what about you? We've pretty much exhausted my past, so what made you become a cop?"

"An interesting question." David smiled. "My brother mostly." David looked away.

"Killed?" Kim asked.

"No, though sometimes, I hate to admit, I've thought it would have been better." He gave a sad smile. "My brother was an addict. We think he got some bad coccaine, and then came a hit to his head. I don't know which it was that did it, but one of them split his personality. One them is a total psychopath, and a very real danger. The other half is a zombie, whacked out from the coke."

"Where is he?" Kim asked, and then regretted it. "I'm sorry, I should have thought..." David lifted a hand.

"It doesn't bother me to talk about it." David sighed. "He's in a maximum security mental hospital. The psychotic half of his personality killed someone, and he was put away. I guess I decided I didn't want to become like him. That's why I became an officer."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Kim sighed, and glanced at her watch.

"Am I that boring?" David wondered aloud. Kim laughed.

"No, I just don't want to miss my flight." She grinned. "So, what are your parents like?"

"Very Traditional." Came a voice behind her. "No like warrior brave see scrawny white squaw."

"Kim, meet my father, Joesph 'Foot-in-mouth' Whitehawk." David sighed. "Dad, this is Kim Possible, the one I told you about, helping with the poachers."

"I remember. Nice to meet you Miss Possible. I take you got the poachers, or you wouldn't be sitting here, having coffee. Right?" He asked.

"Yes dad. I mean chief." David grinned. "That might also be a factor."

"I thought so. Scrawny?" Kim asked, shaking the hand of the tall man standing before her. Dark hair, and a friendly smile mirroed that of his son.

"Sorry, best I could come up with. It was short notice." He apologised.

"That's alright sir. It's a pleasure to meet you Mr Whitehawk." Kim smiled.

"Please, call me Joe. I'm glad you came to help. My son is a fine officer, but just between us, he's not a good enough detective to find his backside, with both hands and a map, and a spirit guide."

"Dad!" David shouted. His father winked at Kim.

"Doesn't appear to have trouble finding your's though." David repeated his earlier statement, while Kim blushed.

"And on that note, I think I'll take my leave." Kim coughed. "I have to catch my flight, anyway, and pry Ron and Shego apart. I'll see you again David." She smiled. "Count on it."

"She's a keeper." David's father smiled, as she left. David began to bang his head on the table.


End file.
